


Back Door

by dailydoseofimagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Reader, F/M, Hitmen AU!, Multi, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydoseofimagines/pseuds/dailydoseofimagines
Summary: Many rumors are surrounding the idea of the back door. It can easily allude to a secret entrance or even a passage into a new world. For the case of (y/n) (l/n), though, it was the beginning of what would soon be known to her as The Underworld.It is an entrance where the most sinister and cynical dwell. The shadiest of dealings and the most immoral of conducts happening from one corner to the next. It was a place not for the faint of heart. To (y/n), though, it was her new home. A new beginning to the rotten life she’s slowly begun to lead herself into, yet who was to stop her from journeying down? No one.And from Oguro Yasuhiro, the leader of Zaiaku, the entrance to the back door never sounded so much more...appealing.
Relationships: Aoba Johsai/reader, Date Tech/Reader, Inarizaki/Reader, Johzenji/Reader, Karasuno/Reader, Korai Hoshiumi/Reader, Motoya Komori/Reader, Nekoma/Reader, Nohebi/Reader, Sachiro Hirugami/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Shiratorizawa/Reader, fukurodani/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Back Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! Welcome to my first AU for Haikyuu~! I started this idea back in June of this year, and finally, I'm nearing the end of its outline~! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did with writing it~! To look at the head-canons and ideas for each school go to 
> 
> daily-dose-of-imagines.tumblr.com 
> 
> for not just the headcanons, but more works done by me and my fellow admins~!
> 
> » » Admin Ko

Many rumors are surrounding the idea of the back door. It can easily allude to a secret entrance or even a passage into a new world. For the case of (y/n) (l/n), though, it was the beginning of what would soon be known to her as The Underworld.

It is an entrance where the most sinister and cynical dwell. The shadiest of dealings and the most immoral of conducts happening from one corner to the next. It was a place not for the faint of heart. To (y/n), though, it was her new home. A new beginning to the rotten life she’s slowly begun to lead herself into, yet who was to stop her from journeying down? No one.

* * *

The crunch of gravel sang in her ears as adrenaline coursed through her veins. For (y/n), it was practically guaranteed that she’d feel the soreness in her body the following morning. Yet, despite that, she continued to push herself forward towards her next destination.

“There’s the rat! Catch her before she gets away, you ungrateful bastards!”

Though it sounded muffled against the imaginary cotton in her ears, she couldn’t help but feel a tug at the corner of her lips as the sound of her sneakers scraped against the ground as she rounded the corner towards the open city streets. Even with a massive desire to taunt and mock the goons that trailed her, (y/n) persevered. With the confidential package tucked safely in her side pouch, she looped her way through the street lights before nimbly climbing her way up to the rooftops.

Once reaching the top of one of the nearby buildings, she couldn’t help but peer over the edge as the underlings that had once chased her stood dumbfounded before deciding to split up in a desperate attempt to search for her.

“What a couple of dumbasses…”

The words fell from her lips before she even had the chance to hold back. Of course, it had gone unnoticed to the floundering men below, but she couldn’t help but subconsciously clamp her mouth shut as she discreetly pulled herself away from the edge of the roof.

Just as she had done that, the faint vibrations from her phone had her directing her thoughts straight to the possibilities of a possible late fee from her clients. Uttering curses under her breath, (y/n) hurriedly fished her phone out of her pocket before calloused fingers eagerly tapped away at the screen to reveal the encrypted message from her buyer.

[???] Quite the performance you’ve left us, Ms. (y/n). A couple of our members are eager to train with you. Do you happen to have time after this delivery?

Blankly staring at the screen, a sense of confusion lurked near as she tried to decipher the hidden meaning behind the message. Were they not upset by the possibility of their package being late? She was confident they had specified an arrival time within their request, but to suddenly have it dismissed like that had her cautious.

Before she could even answer, another message came.

[???] Think of it as a waiver to the delay for our package. After all, we may be carnivorous crows, but we’re not barbaric enough to suddenly cast one of the few messengers in the underground to the side like that. So, what do you say?

A trap. At least, that was the initial thought that had crossed her mind. In all honesty, she wasn’t even **sure** what to think of the proposal. After only having a month’s worth of experience, she still couldn’t even correctly **fathom** the idea that one of the many well-known hitmen groups had contacted her for a ‘simple’ delivery deal.

Despite the clear warning signs that rang in her head, she typed out her reply before pocketing the device. She didn’t want to see the response. She didn’t want to feel the anxiety that had begun to build up in her chest, gurgle out with an ‘I told you so.’. It all went ignored as she hesitantly jumped from roof to roof towards her destination.

If someone had told her that her phone had buzzed within that moment, she’d feign ignorance and continue on her merry way as the lump in her chest began to mutate from anxiety-ridden to excitement.

[???] Excellent. We’ll be expecting you shortly, Ms. (y/n).

»»————- ♔ ————-««

[1 Month Ago]

The Underworld. A place where only the damned who were shunned from society dwelled. What exactly did the Underworld offer, and what benefits could those now living in it serve to gain? The answer sits in a murky pond where it deceives the curious soul into thinking it’s shallow. When in reality, the pond goes for miles and miles with abstract and questionable morals.

A prominent booming career being hitmen. With millions beyond **millions** of people inhabiting the planet, there’s no excuse for those dark, sinister desires to remain dormant, especially in the hearts of those who crave vengeance or their own sick and twisted form of judgment.

Seated at the pedestal are several groups, each holding a respective place in the top 10 most hired hitmen. To the underworld residents, sinners-- as they are better known as-- they wonder why these men don’t form a syndicate. With their knowledge and sick minds, it would be mere **child’s play** to take control of the underworld. Perhaps it was a good thing they hadn’t come together. A reckoning that could’ve shaken the underworld and those who do their immoral business to their very cores.

Within a desolate yet extravagant room on the highest floor of one of Tokyo’s most expensive buildings sat thirteen figures. Each figure was foreboding the inevitable as each top-notch hitmen group’s leaders gave a once over to their neighboring ‘friend.’ It was an unspoken rule of sorts. To not meddle with one another’s business less, it was necessary, though, with the sudden intrigued looks each leader had as the building secretary placed a new file before each of the leaders.

“A new addition to that delivery service?”

Smooth with a touch of snark, Oikawa Tooru did nothing to hide his clear annoyance for what he deemed to be a pointless meeting. The skilled sniper knew that the men that littered the room were the only few who **truly** knew of his position in the Aoba Johsai team, but to risk his identity for the sake of a wannabe rebel? Preposterous. He should’ve listened to his stand-in when the proposal came up but did he listen? No.

Already, the brunette **knew** he’d be getting a smug look of an ‘I told you so.’ from his best friend. Quickly shoving that thought to the side, he redirected his attention to the stone-faced look from Ushijima. Shiratorizawa’s leader.

“I don’t understand the sudden call for all the leaders for something as meager as this.”

Immediately, his deep baritone voice caught the rest of the leaders’ ears as a handful pitched in their words of agreement. The figure, who stood at the end of the conference table, merely let out a chuckle as he gave a brief once over to the various men that littered his conference room.

“Ushijima, you know for a fact that I would **never** waste any of your time. I have an entire **syndicate** to man, and you think I’m here to pull on your legs for my amusement?”

The mysterious man only received silence as the atmosphere of the room soon grew to be unbearable. Before anything could fester into something worse, a loud clap resounded throughout the room as the figure in question leaned back into his seat with a lazy smirk on his face.

“Oguro, you know damn **well** that you are the type of person to do this sort of unnecessary bullshit. So don’t try to act all coy with that shitass facade.”

“And the cat decides to speak finally. Thankfully it’s something useful.”

“Shut your damn trap, you snake!”

“Kuroo. Daishou. Behave.”

Both men stiffened at the mention of their names as hazel and gold hues locked onto steady and firm brown ones. Deciding not to risk the anger from Daichi, the leader of Karasuno, the pair made a temporary truce. Though as Kuroo and Daisho made their mock truce, a snicker began to travel from the furthest side of the table. A glance over brought all the attention to Terushima as he finally let out a boisterous laugh.

“Is something funny?”

Daichi’s tone brought another unsettling atmosphere as the crow kept his gaze steady on the hyena-like male. There was no question that the other leaders within the vicinity could feel the bulky male’s untampered rage as Terushima just seemed to laugh harder at the situation.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bleach blonde male relaxed into his seat. A smug look crossed his features as he met Daichi’s glare head-on.

“Sorry, sorry, but that was too damn **funny** not to laugh at, am I right?”

Terushima was met with silence at his declaration; he continued. Not a damn being given as he seemed to be relatively relaxed in his seat despite the figurative daggers being thrown his way.

“Damn, what crawled up all of your asses and died? Daichi just seemed like a whole ‘Dad’ at that moment, and I couldn’t just **not** laugh at it. I mean, come **on** , we’re some of the most **feared** hitmen in this city. You can’t tell me that shit wasn’t at the **least** bit funny.”

Again, the silence was the only response given to Terushima as the whole collective choose at that moment to ignore the chaotic male. Ignoring his squawks of astoundment, Oguro, the leader of Zaiaku, cleared his throat as he gestured back to the open files before each leader. A knowing smirk settled on his features as he reached into his inner jacket pocket to pull out a cigarette.

His movements were precise, smooth, **elegant** ; as he lit the addictive nicotine before bringing the stick up to his lips and taking a deep breath of the intoxicating taste before releasing rings of smoke into the room.

“The real reason why you’re all here is because of that footage. I’m sure you all have seen how a sweet and innocent woman can become a **monster** like us. You all are curious. I **know** you all are. After all, what’s more, exciting than seeing a live show?”

Oguro began to pace the room. Long leisure strides as he finally neared the tall windows as his steel-blue gaze wandered over the specks of light that rained upon Tokyo. He didn’t need a direct answer. Instead, the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and feet padding away was enough for him to accept the fact that he was **right**.

If not that, then the fact that when he turned around, the conference table was spotless. Not a single file had been left behind, and that in itself was enough for a sinister smirk to grace Oguro’s face.

“Looks like there’s going to be some fun in this city again finally…”

»»————- ♔ ————-««

[3 Hours Before the Meeting]

Why. Why the hell had she done it? Standing before the now immobile body of her attacker, (y/n) couldn’t help but feel the rise of bile slither it’s way up her esophagus towards her mouth. Forcing herself to swallow her early dinner, (y/n) shakily began to collect the evidence of her insidious deed.

“Fuck...fuck, fuck. Fuck. FUCK!”

A wave of panic suddenly hit her as she lost grip of the metal bat she had just barely managed to pick up. The sticky remnants of human matter and blood churned her stomach again as she kicked the offending item as she collapsed onto her ass. Bloodied and bruised hands came up to shield her face as hot tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Everything she had worked hard for was now gone. Her degree, the simple life she once lived now gone because she had let her anger and morals get the better of her.

“Dammit...what am I? Some stupid vigilante wanna-be? Fuck! Why did I do this?!”

“Why? Because you **know** the justice system we live in is **corrupt**.”

(y/n) felt her heart stop. The feeling she once had in her fingers was completely obliterated as her brain short-circuited at the new voice that made itself known. Who was there? How long had they been watching? Why didn’t they try to stop her? What was their **intention**?

“Apologies, I must’ve spooked you. I didn’t mean to, but I must say you did some mighty fine work here (y/n).”

“H-How do you know my name? W-Who the hell are you?”

His laid back chuckle was all the response she was given as she watched the man circle her fresh kill before kicking the deceased offender’s head. From her observations, she could see he was well-off, incredibly so as he was drenched in name brand clothes. Yet, why was he wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night? Not to mention the simple rings that graced his fingers only seemed to add to her panic as only one word came to mind: **Yakuza**.

“(y/n), you’ll soon learn that for me, it’s not a matter of **how** I get the information, but rather... _when_. Now then, I’m pretty sure you’re panicking now-- why of course you are. You just killed a man with no remorse, but fear not. What if I were to, oh say, **offer** my services to you?”

Run. Runaway. That was all she could hear in her mind as she watched the mysterious man approach her with open arms. Yet despite every nerve in her body screaming at her to get the hell out of dodge, she found herself rooted to the ground until he was face to face with her. It shouldn’t have been a prominent thought in her mind, but seeing him kneel in his expensive clothes before her dirty and bloody ones had a strange sense of humbleness come to her mind.

“...What...services. Who the hell are you?”

“Ah, my bad. I always seem to jump the gun when it comes to meeting new people who intrigue me. My name is Oguro Yasuhiro, and I am the leader of Zaiaku.”

A sudden shock ran down her spine as (y/n) felt another kick of adrenaline rush through her veins at the mere mention of his name. Everything about the situation and how he just happened to...phrase it sang nothing but warning bells in her head as she subconsciously clenched her fists.

“Speechless? I suppose many would be when faced with someone who throws that sort of information at your face. Not to worry, though. I’m on your side.”

“What do you mean by ‘on my side’? As far as I’m aware, we’ve never even **met** before this…”

“That’s right, well (y/n), you can just say that it’s a part of my charm-- my desires, so to speak. After all, I was once like you. Angry at the world for doing the bare minimum when people around me suffered. So, I took matters into my own hands, and well, here I am.”

“But what does this have to do with me?”

“Well, my dear (y/n), you’re in quite the predicament, are you not? You just killed a man who tried to traffick a child to who knows **where**? You know the justice system will only view you as a murderer, so why not take the chance to see what you can do? To see how many more people you can **save**?”

A beat of silence. With her thoughts racing throughout her mind, (y/n) felt nothing but overwhelming thoughts shoot back and forth within her brain before she was suddenly brought out of it as Oguro’s calloused hand was placed before her. Immediately, (e/c) orbs met steel-blue as she went to reach for it but quickly stopped herself short.

“...Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Simple. We share the same goals, and people like us have to stick together. Ya know?”

(y/n) didn’t know what had compelled her, but oddly enough, when Oguro had spoken those words, she felt a sense of peace wash over her exhausted body as she placed her bloody hand into his waiting one.

“I...guess I can see what you mean.”

“Good good~! C’mon, let’s get you back to base so we can discuss your new life~.”

“W...Wait-- my new **what**?”


End file.
